


月黑风高

by Zoy475



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androgyny, Blood and Violence, Complicated Relationships, Dragon Fight, Dragon sex, Dragon/Human, Katana Fight, M/M, Orient Dragon AU, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Violent Sex, dragon/dragon - Freeform, sex in the sky, twisted feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoy475/pseuds/Zoy475
Summary: 人们传言，荒坂城主荒坂三郎并非凡人。要不然如何解释这位荒坂大人能活到将近一百六十岁，并在一百二十年的光阴里将权柄牢牢攥在手中，威名震慑四方。
Relationships: Saburo Arasaka/Yorinobu Arasaka
Kudos: 1





	1. 月黑风高

_人们传言，荒坂城主荒坂三郎并非凡人。_

_要不然如何解释这位荒坂大人能活到将近一百六十岁，并在一百二十年的光阴里将权柄牢牢攥在手中，威名震慑四方。_

金黄色的太阳离地平线只剩一段距离，射入亭台阳光已经暗淡下来。

主楼大厅里正歌舞升平，庆祝着新城主的上台。

画着樱花纹样的纸灯给大厅打上斑驳的暖黄色光辉，家族松纹的屏风为房间添上几抹雅致。

奏乐的乐师和翩翩起舞艺女们则居于两列臣子之间，正对着他的主座。

鹰派重臣坐在他右列，前朝旧臣及雉派臣子则坐在他的左列，两列遥遥相对，但都脸色沉稳。

所有重臣都知道荒坂父子各有一战，一百六十岁高龄的荒坂大人去世又是早晚的事，他们都知道该怎么选。

更何况荒坂三郎用铁拳统治荒坂城，大权皆在荒坂三郎之手，他们手上本来就没有多少权力。

穿着家主和服，身上印着三叉树家徽的荒坂赖宣坐在主座，暗自出神。

眼前的舞蹈华丽柔美，雅乐高雅悦耳，清酒醇香迷人，精致瓷盘里的寿司也精美诱人。

他应该放松下来，享受这独属于他的庆典，但他做不到。

自从弑父以来，他每天晚上都辗转难眠。

父亲去世前的那抹冷笑，令他毛骨悚然。

他回忆着那场弑父，刚掐上去的时候，父亲的眼里是惊讶。

随着他力气的加大，父亲的向他伸出了手，仿佛要最后摸一下他的脸，黑色的眼睛里翻滚着对他的浓烈父爱。

他脑海里闪现的则是那三千死在父亲军队下的战友们，于是他愤怒地一把甩开了父亲的手，掐得更加用力。

就在这个时候，父亲的表情变了，柔和的爱意转换成了阴沉的乌云，黑色的眼睛变得高深莫测，嘴角微微扬起，浮现出一抹冷笑。

他第一次看见父亲向他这位儿子展露这种神情。

那冷笑像一条冰冷的蛇，攀上他的脊椎，圈住了他脖颈，让他毛骨悚然，凉意从头涌到脚。

那冷笑令他风声鹤唳，草木皆兵。

每次看向镜子，他都觉得仿佛有双眼睛在盯着他。

每次夜晚入眠，都会觉得身边有那么一丝凉风向他袭来。

每次看向父亲的座位，都觉得那个人似乎仍然端坐于此，只是他看不见他。

他拿起旁边的刻着家族松纹的酒杯，将杯中的清酒一饮而尽，醇香的清酒滑过喉咙，直入食管，来到胃部。

入口的酒香转瞬而逝，心中的不安却仍紧紧缠绕着他。

他拿起手边的武士刀金刚，直接起身，转身就快步走出了庆典大厅，身上的羽织衣尾在身后飘飞。

门口的侍卫走上前跟上他的步伐，他摆摆手令他们止步，接着直接骑上马匹，向家族墓地飞驰而去。

他听过很多关于父亲的传说，二十六岁时爷爷率领城池主力出击攻打敌军，此时邻城趁荒坂城守卫虚弱之际偷袭。

父亲作为荒坂继承人在战争中打着头阵率军防御，防御战以少敌多惨胜，保住了城池，但父亲因此身负重伤，左眼不能视物，右臂从此残疾。

在一天晚上他的父亲从荒坂宅邸里失踪，人们都以为他骄傲的父亲困于残疾因而出城切腹自尽了。

但他的父亲却在一周之后完好无损地回到了荒坂城，受伤的左眼瞳孔从此变成银色，右臂也恢复了正常，同时脖子上挂着一颗宝珠。

他观察了父亲许久，发现父亲几乎从来不离那颗遗迹宝珠，那颗宝珠极有可能就是父亲得以长生的力量之源。

他听说过太多关于那种宝珠的传说，宝珠犹如龙珠，宝珠里的飘动的白色光点传说是灵魂的凝聚。

他费尽心机才趁父亲忙于战备时偷走了那颗宝珠，在精心的谋划下，趁父亲最虚弱的时候下手。

荒坂赖宣走在有百年之久的古道上，一步步迈向荒坂的家族墓地。

外围的翠竹随风抖动，片片竹叶飘荡下来，内围的松树树枝也随风摆动，时不时发出细小的摩擦声。

被声音吓到的荒坂赖宣紧张地看向四周，害怕任何会出现的身影，但除了宁静的树林和远处坟墓旁的古庙外什么也没有。

离父亲的坟墓越近，心中的紧张感就越发浓重。

看见墓地的那一刻，惊慌像一只大手一样攫住了他的心。

棺材空空如也，棺材仿佛被什么东西直接撑开了一般，棺木被撑碎，木屑落在了周边的泥土上，上面的泥土也悉数被掀开。

仿佛有什么东西从父亲的棺材里钻了出来，回到了人间。

荒坂赖宣睁大眼睛目不转睛地看着眼前这一幕，血管里的鲜血奔涌着，心脏像鼓一样在胸腔里震动，一下又一下。

不可能，那个老不死已经死了！他亲手掐死了他！他看着他眼睛里的生命火花消失的！

他亲眼看着他下葬，埋进厚重的泥土之中，这怎么可能？

荒坂赖宣立刻看向周围，四面一片寂静，只有翠绿的竹叶被风吹起的窸窣声，没有人跟着他，也不见任何动物的身影。

狂风乍起，竹叶被吹得嘶鸣，松枝被吹得弯曲，一片又一片竹叶被狂风吹落。

乌鸦的凄厉叫声突然从身后传来，他被吓得浑身一惊，转过身看向墓地中的古庙。

群鸦从古庙后的枯松上飞出，黑色的翅膀遮挡着古庙庙顶，凄厉的叫声几乎响彻整个墓地。

残破失修的古庙里，一个修长的身影出现在阴影里。

缓慢又有些摇晃的步伐显得此人如同刚从坟墓里爬出一般，还在适应着这具鲜活的躯体。

走出阴森庙宇的那一刻，男人身上的死气仿佛逸散在空气中。

哪怕他在三十米开外，都能清晰感知到此人身上阴冷的气息。

男人露出的是他父亲的面孔。

父亲依旧穿着和那天一模一样的和服，黑色的麻纹羽织，棕色的松纹着物，手上拿着他的武士刀觉。

脖子上还留着他前天掐对方时留下的指印。

依旧是浅灰色的头发，发尾湿润，向下滴着水珠。

父亲的眼睛犹如一潭死水，平淡无波，但在盯上他时目光一变，阴沉如冰刃一般刺向他，在那阴沉之后还有隐隐的怒火。

对方一步又一步地踏下楼梯，脚步声如同踩在他心上一般，回响在他的心房。

他马上眨眼，确定眼前不是自己的幻想。

他父亲竟然死而复生了。

真相已经大白，震惊的同时，一种解脱感也随之而来。

起码，一直以来令他辗转不安的不安感得到了解答。

荒坂赖宣冷静下来，迅速转动大脑。

他早该想到的，活了一百五十多岁，用宝珠续命的老不死才不会那么容易死掉。

事实已经是事实，现在的问题是如何应对。

他立刻抽出刀鞘里的武士刀金刚，他绝对不会让老不死重新坐上他的王座，继续他的恐怖统治。

继续用无边无际地恐惧驾驭臣民，用向外侵略的巨大利益蛊惑人民，让他们为他的贪婪野心付出生命的代价。

再说了，老不死哪怕用了遗物宝珠残余的法力死而复生又能怎样？

宝珠已经被他偷走，他父亲除了一具刚从坟墓里爬出来的身体之外什么也没有，更别提这具本身就已经垂垂老矣。

他能杀他一次，他就能杀他第二次。

金黄色的太阳被染上了血红，残阳如血，晚霞飘荡在天边，血红的霞光照在两人身上，预示灾厄的降临。

荒坂赖宣银色的武士刀刀刃上刻着磨穿铁砚，象征着他坚定不移，誓要推翻父亲的残暴统治的决心。

武士刀的名字金刚则象征着所向无敌和无坚不摧的智慧，它拥有着摧伏外道、击败邪魔的力量。

这一次，他会铲除父亲这只邪魔，推翻他残暴的独裁统治，让光明重新照耀荒坂城。

他端起手中的太刀，看着同样拔出武士刀觉的父亲，摆好战斗的架势，银色的刀刃上倒映着他坚定不移的面孔。

荒坂三郎同样抽刀出鞘，武士刀觉的刀刃在霞光之下染上橙红色，但上面的波纹却泛起深红的色彩，彼此映衬，犹如露出了嗜血真面目的在世恶魔。

父亲一个迈步举刀向他挥来，他稳稳接过，几十年来的训练与实战让他的反应早已在荒坂城内数一数二。

他接过刀刃，与父亲拼力，惊讶地发现父亲的力度远不是一个老态龙钟的老人能够拥有的。

那份力度完全是年轻人才能具备的。

他甩开刀刃，后撤，仔细观察着复生的父亲。

但父亲并没有给他这个机会，一个健步追击他，看似轻飘飘的甩臂动作里却有着如同万马奔腾般的强大力量。

他单手根本不敌，迫不得已双手握剑抵抗着父亲的攻击，举刀退步。

父亲的功剑术底很深，双手握刀的他直接用上连斩，试图找出对方的破绽。

上划被闪开，横劈被抵挡，在之后的竖斩也被接过，他的连击被对方轻松接过。

和看见父亲那抹冷笑时一样的寒冷在四肢中扩散着，最后抵达他的心间，冻得他一哆嗦。

他根本不是重生后父亲的对手。

他需要别的招数，他连续退步，远离父亲，积蓄力量。

他回想着那些父亲刀下的亡魂，想起了他去看那些郊外孤坟时听到的惨叫。

那些死在他父亲铁骑下，来自九泉之下亡灵的哀嚎。

那些死在父亲的监察员下，来自地下冤魂的哭喊。

刀尖划过那些人的孤坟，亡魂的力量注入他剑中。

今天，他会借亡灵之力与父亲一决雌雄。

亡灵们飘荡在荒坂赖宣身后，那些死在荒坂三郎残暴统治下的人民们，跟他一起怒视着荒坂三郎。

一波又一波黑色的浪潮飘荡在荒坂三郎周围，阴寒刺骨的气息震慑着这些亡魂。

气息中还沾染着男人的不屑，卑贱草民，手下败将，不足挂齿。

但对荒坂赖宣而言更大的恐惧是未知，浪潮里有东西在沉睡着，还没有醒来。

亡灵缠绕在荒坂赖宣身后，跟着举剑的男人一同跃进。

他们的眼睛里燃烧着仇恨的熊熊火焰，一条又一条枯萎的双手伸向荒坂三郎，犹如要夺命的厉鬼。

荒坂三郎同样摆起武士刀觉，背后的黑色浪潮阴冷逼人，比那些亡灵寒冷七分，凛冽的寒风从他身后刮向荒坂赖宣。

那风如刀子，冷得刺骨，狠戾地刮向他的脸，令他紧紧皱起眉头。

荒坂赖宣将全身的力气置于握刀的双手，挥向荒坂三郎。

荒坂三郎依旧毫不费力地接过，黑色的浪潮中犹如蛰伏着巨兽，随着他接刀的一刻露出獠牙，挥舞着锋利的爪子，伸向他身后的亡灵。

巨兽的利爪直冲他身后的亡灵而来，黑暗中的巨兽异常嗜血，如同鹰爪般的爪子撕开一个又一个灵魂。

像鲤鱼一样的鳞片在阴影中若隐若现，巨兽的吐息如烈火般炎热，灰黑色的阴影里一双竖瞳眼睛向外射出嗜血的光芒。

他的力气在逐渐消逝，渐渐不敌，而他的父亲力量却越发强大，他不甘心地继续释放出他最后的力量。

他不能退却，不能后退，他的弟兄们还在阴间等着他的交代。

当年他的铁龙军团主力几乎全部覆没，通通被父亲的铁蹄践踏而过。

平民组成，民间苦练的军队根本不是父亲层层训练下培育出的死士们的对手。

一战下来，父亲的威权统治一丝一毫的裂缝都没有，而他的弟兄们却都死在了对方的利刃之下，成了刀下亡魂。

就像现在，哪怕他用亡灵赋力，也难敌父亲的攻击，亡灵反而被对方的巨兽所灭。

哪怕如此，他也坚决不会后退，既然那些同生死的弟兄们已经死在九泉之下，他也无需再畏惧死亡，死了也不过是下去陪伴他们罢了。

后背的汗水浸湿了他的衣襟，他咬牙使劲，手上的血管暴起，他用尽全身力气反击，推进着刀锋。

父亲眼睛微眯，刀锋一转，一个猛力挥刀回击直接将他击出三米开外，他直接后背朝下狠狠摔在地面上，骨头咯咯直响，口中涌上鲜血的气息。

刀刃的寒光直冲他而来，他赶紧侧身转移位置，武士刀觉的刀尖稳稳插入他刚才头倒的地方。

他马上起身向后撤去，但没能彻底避开父亲再次挥下的刀锋，武士刀觉锋利的刀刃直接割破他的和服，在他皮肤上划一道血痕。

鲜血涌出伤口，浸透了和服，在黑色的羽织上被切开的口子上向外蔓延，消耗着他的体力。

力量的天平无疑偏向了他父亲。

他平缓内心，继续回应父亲的攻击，父亲的攻击越发凶猛，眉毛也越皱越紧。

露出了猛兽面孔的父亲下刀不再留一丝一毫的情面，每一刀有着力破千军的力度。

涌出的大量鲜血令他反应逐渐变慢，用力越发增加的攻击也让他慢慢难以招架，

在接下父亲又一个斩击后，翻涌出的剑风令他直接一顿，露出了致命的破绽，父亲一刀狠戾地划破他的胸膛。

又是一刀直接刺穿他的右臂，他赶忙后退，前襟上交叉的伤口让鲜血喷涌而出。

手臂被刺穿的痛苦和胸膛上被划开的伤口令他脸色苍白。

他咬紧牙关，咽下痛呼，平缓自己的呼吸，连续退步，给自己留出恢复状态的时间。

父亲黑色的眼睛阴冷地看着他，觉的剑刃一滴又一滴向下滴着他的血。

他咽下一波又一波的痛楚，不顾被刺穿的右臂，左手举刀健步冲向对方，却发现之前被攻击的伤口变得极其瘙痒，好像有蚂蚁在伤口处爬拉爬去。

前胸上交叉伤口痒得令他难以挺直，破裂的地方仿佛有东西在生长，在粘合着他的伤口。

极度的不适令他俯下身体，显些倒在地上。

父亲的剑刃依旧毫不留情，直接一刀划开了他的脊背，剑刃的力度令他趴倒在地。

他清晰地感受着刀刃卷开血肉，深入脊骨，仿佛要将他直接切开一般。

他痛苦地在地上蜷缩，不仅是因为刀刃划伤的痛苦，还有伤口处有东西在挤压皮肤的痛苦，有什么东西想浮上他的皮肤。

他痛得紧紧抓住攥住手中的利剑，另一只手紧紧抓住泥土，黑色的泥土钻出他的指缝。

父亲的刀刃是否一挥而下直接砍下他脑袋这件事他已经无暇顾及，他全心都被伤口上的瘙痒占据。

不，已经不仅仅是伤口了，是全身各处。皮肤底下有东西在骚动，身体里的骨头则在一寸寸地扩张，不，有的在扩张，有的在缩小。

头顶传来收刀入鞘的声音，可是他沉浸在身体的痛苦里无暇顾及。

他侧过脑袋眼睁睁看着手上浮上银色的鳞片，手指则在延展，变得犹如鹰爪一般。

尾骨在向外伸展，延长，他好像长出了什么尾巴，双腿也在变化，脚趾变得更加尖锐。

脑袋里仿佛有东西要冲出头皮，它的体型也在变化，他好像在变得更加细长。

骨骼在他身体里变化，扭转，改变着他的身体结构。

疼痛和瘙痒让他极为不适地在地上翻滚，他清晰地感知出自己在变成一种生物，鹰爪，鱼鳞，头上的鹿角，他在变成龙。

太阳已经落入了地平线，晚霞消失殆尽，天空转变成夜晚的深蓝，月亮刚刚升起。

突变的身体撑破了和服，布料被撕开，身体疼痛渐渐消减。

四肢成为了四爪，带给他奇异的感觉，他伸展脖子，发现自己的上身直接悬在了空中。

大风从眼前刮向他，他抬头看向前方，一只巨大的黑龙正注视着他，它和父亲一样瞳孔异色，一黑一白，竖瞳紧紧盯着他。

黑龙比他要大上整整一圈，乌黑的鳞片在初现的月光下闪现出点点银光。

庞大的身躯悬浮在空中，龙头上黑色的鬃毛随风飘荡，利爪伸在空中。

和父亲挥剑时一样的黑雾飘荡在黑龙周身，他立刻意识到刚才对决时迷雾里的是龙。

威压从黑龙身上不断冲出，像巨浪一般涌向他，逼迫他低头臣服。

一黑一白的眼睛审视着他，眼睛扫过他身体的每一寸，仿佛在暗自衡量眼前的幼龙究竟能有几分能耐。

这种熟悉的感觉，这绝对是他的父亲。

对决还没有结束，荒坂赖宣立刻抬起爪子，直接冲向黑龙，龙轻松地避开，一爪子推上他的后背。

刚化身为龙的他一下子浑身不稳跌倒在地，父亲的爪尖抠入他之前的剑伤，爪尖沿着伤口划开刚长出的茧，令他不禁痛呼。

他冲向天空，想甩开抠入他后背的利爪，利爪却伸得更深，刺入皮肉，直达他的白骨。

控制不好方向的他直冲树枝而去，他惊恐地看看眼前不断临近的树干，想要立刻转向却难以掌控刚形成的肌肉。

父亲另外三个爪尖刺入他后背的鳞片，背后的爪子在收紧。

他被背上的爪子控制着避开了树干，转而直冲头顶的云霄而去。

被提上的天空的他看着头顶越发深蓝的天空，明亮的星星在天上显现，第一次见到如此壮阔的景色。

视野下方，荒坂城华灯初上，城池成为了一个大型的光点团。

有些正望着天空的市民惊讶地看到一黑一白两条龙在天上飞翔，庞大的黑龙抓着身躯僵硬的白龙直入云霄。

黑龙的身躯靠在他背上，炽热的呼吸喷洒在他头顶，少年时熟悉的父亲的气息萦绕在黑龙周围，乌木的沉郁香气。

父亲的另外三只爪子调整着他的肌肉，他发现自己对肌肉的掌控在增强，爪子抚过的地方，触觉在苏醒。

年少时的久远记忆回到心头，当时的父亲站在他身后扳正着他挥剑的姿势，乌木的沉香从身后传来。

今天，父亲同样飘荡在他背后，调整着他的姿态，帮助他掌控新转换的肌肉，乌木的沉郁气息环绕着他。

沉浸在乌木气息中的荒坂赖宣回过神，忆起了自己的反抗大业，他恼怒地吼叫起来，在爪子下面扭动身躯疯狂挣扎。

突然变得躁狂的他令身上人愣神了一刻，爪子松开几许，他趁机向地面冲去，摆脱利爪的掌控。

脱离父亲教导的他还是难以完全控制住身体，他想要抬起颈部，找回平衡，平起身飘荡在空中，却惊恐地发现颈部的肌肉并不完全听命于他。

他成功抬起了一点，但这远远不够。

他直冲地面而去，风在呼啸着刮过他的脸颊，他眼睁睁地看着自己从天上坠落，恐慌涌上心头。

身后传来了咆哮声，父亲的爪子再次抓紧了他，尖牙也刺入他的脖颈，他痛得倒吸一口气，与之同来的还有轻松。

他起码不再坠落，而是重新跟着父亲窜上了天空。

利齿和爪子牢牢控制着他，他们飞到一处悬崖之上，一棵足以用高大形容的樱花树矗立在悬崖上。

父亲的利齿松开了他，他被身上的利爪硬生生抛向树干，他的头撞到了树枝上，樱花纷纷扬扬落在他银白的躯体上。

他被撞得头昏眼花，张口痛呼。

明月已经升起，悬在空中，皎洁的月光倾洒在二人身上。

感知到月光照耀的荒坂赖宣心中燃起了欲望的火苗，刚刚转变成的龙身有渴求在作祟。

他摇晃着脑袋翻过身，试图让自己清醒下来，可是突然靠近的热源让他忍不住起身靠去。

荒坂三郎凝视着翻过身来的荒坂赖宣。

刚觉醒的幼龙身躯修长而美丽，皮肤上异常光滑，银色的鳞片被月光照耀出近乎圣洁的白光。

被撕开的伤口在愈合，点点鲜血顺着银色的鳞片滑下，月光下的红白交织为银龙添上几分性感。

头顶的白色鬃毛里还掺杂着几朵尚未落下的樱花。

龙本性淫，觉醒的龙很难抵抗心中升腾的蓬勃欲望，他当时在池水里整整泡了五天才结束欲望的折磨。

龙是双性，尊崇强者为尊，而他儿子输了，自然要承担输家的代价。

他看着儿子那双浮现水光的漆黑瞳孔，那主动向他靠来的银色躯体，定下了他的决定。

一百三十年前，他在樱花树下悟道，化身为龙，血脉觉醒。

一百三十年后，他将在在樱花树下采撷自己的儿子。

荒坂赖宣抬起头发现，父亲的龙身靠向他，庞大的身躯令他畏缩起来，后背的鳞片贴上背后的樱花树。

父亲黑白异色的竖瞳翻腾着欲望的浪花，当年这份欲望对准的是权势，如今则对准了他。

他退无可退，只得侧身寻找着父亲的空档好逃出困境。

但父亲只是靠得更紧了，黑色的鳞片贴上他的银色鳞片的那一刻，心中的欲火被彻底点燃。

他口中泄出一声呻吟，银色的身躯主动靠向父亲，将二人的鳞片贴紧，他腿上的两只爪子不禁勾上父亲的龙身。

父亲俯身将灼热的吐息喷洒在他的脖颈，从他的下颚一路向下，他仰起龙头舒缓地喘息，心甘情愿露出了自己脆弱的小腹。

带着倒刺的舌头滑上他的鳞片，坚硬的鳞片保护他不因上面的刺受伤，鳞片同时还保留了触感。

他清晰地感受着父亲带着倒刺的湿润舌头滑过他细密的鳞片，一步步来到他细嫩的小腹。

他颤栗着，隐隐约约感受到父亲舌头将要舔到某个脆弱又重要的地方，内心既有细小的恐惧，又有着渴望。

当舌头舔上他小腹上一处鳞片的那一刻，快感的潮水涌上他的心房，他的爪子不禁划上父亲乌黑的鳞片。

他那处的鳞片在打开，露出里面的穴口，父亲吻上他的穴口，舌头舔过穴口涌出的黏液，把他刺激得浑身一颤。

舌头伸进穴口，细密的倒刺刺向他脆弱的后穴，令他疼痛，令他瘙痒，但同时也令他更加的渴望，渴望对方的舌头伸得更深，深到某个地方。

他的爪子抓挠着父亲的背部，在上面留下一道道划痕。

舌头扩张着他，令他舒缓地抬头呻吟，他的小腹处的细嫩银鳞转变成了淡淡的粉色。

父亲的尖锐的爪尖触碰着他的粉色的鳞片，刺激得他再次颤动。

舌头从穴口钻出的那一刻，他不满地低吼，甬道的空虚驱使着他依偎着身上人。

两颗像黑珍珠一样的眼睛水光潋滟地望着身上人，传达着他的渴求。

荒坂三郎端详着情欲涌动双眼渴求的儿子，明白他已经准备好了。

他俯下身体轻轻咬上儿子的鹿角，把儿子刺激得腰肢颤动，软绵绵地塌下来。

他的阴茎长驱而入，深入到儿子的甬道中，灼热的甬道包裹着他，细嫩的软肉贴向他，主动契合着他的形状。

和同样是龙的儿子用龙形交合与当年用人形和妻子交合明显不同。

荒坂三郎微眯双眼，龙与龙的交合明显更，圆满。

荒坂赖宣感受着身下的异物，贴合的触感令他心满意足地轻哼，可是身上人却半天没有动作，他不满地轻吟，爪子温柔地触摸身上人的鳞片，龙头主动贴向黑龙的脖颈。

身上人冲撞起来，他爪子抓上父亲的鳞片，腰肢主动回应父亲的冲撞。

父亲的牙齿轻柔地叼起他头顶鬃毛上的一片片樱花，嘴巴伸向他，他温顺地张开嘴，接下那一朵又一朵落下的樱花。

带着倒刺的舌头伸向他，舌头上倒刺的切合和下体的切合令他从喉咙中发出高亢的呻吟。

父亲的舌头带着他一起品尝着口中樱花的清香气息，樱花的清香混杂着父亲身上乌木的气息让他意乱神迷。

他咀嚼着口中的樱花，银白的龙尾主动缠上父亲的黑色龙尾，爪子勾上父亲的身躯，头顶的鬃毛温顺地蹭上父亲的脖颈。

父亲的嘴温柔地磨蹭着他的鬃毛，就像记忆中儿时父亲的手会在他剑道出色时温柔地抚摸他的头发。

炽热的吐息喷洒在他的鹿角表皮的绒毛上，呼吸短促起来，他不禁主动收缩着甬道，龙尾将父亲缠得更紧，银色的鳞片紧紧贴着黑色的鳞片。

父亲的尾巴尾端蹭起他缠着对方的龙尾，犹如抚摸一般。

阴茎擦过一个点时荒坂赖宣将上身贴合父亲的鳞片，不耐地滑动着，头上的鬃毛热切地蹭着父亲的下巴。

口中伸出舌头温柔地舔着父亲的脖颈，期盼着对方对这点更多的照顾。

父亲的龙尾拍向他，回应他的渴望，身下的律动直奔那一点而去。

他张开嘴快意地叫喊着，没控制住力度的爪子抠上父亲的鳞片。

父亲发出低吼，尖锐的爪子抓上他的爪子，四个爪尖彼此对应着紧紧扣住。

父亲俯下身，尖利的白色獠牙在月光下闪着银光，锋利的牙尖滑上他细嫩的脖颈鳞片。

被咬破喉咙一击而死的恐惧感窜上脊梁，他紧张地吸气。

伴随着紧张的还有刺激，与死亡一步之遥让他更加兴奋。

父亲的牙齿咬破他的鳞片，进入血肉的那一刻，他惊恐地收紧着收紧甬道，将体内的阴茎包裹得更紧，紧到能感受到上面细小柔软的鳞片。

这突出的感知让他的阴茎从鳞片下露出，直接射了出来，口中舒缓地呻吟，内壁也收得更紧。

父亲趁机挺得更深，龟头顶端触到他的子宫口，他恐惧地发现顶到子宫口后父亲阴茎上的鳞片在褪下，倒刺出现了，刺向他柔嫩的内壁，刺穿了嫩肉。

猛烈的疼痛令他浑身颤抖，浑身扭动挣扎着，像脱水的鱼，四个爪子摆动着，想要摆脱父亲的掌控。

父亲只是将爪子扣得更紧，犹如猎鹰抓住猎物一般紧紧攥住他的四爪，沉重的身躯压在他的银色身躯上将他紧紧压制住。

他眼露凶光呲牙咧嘴，恐吓对方，但是父亲异色的黑白瞳孔闪现的确是兴奋，对方饶有兴致地看着挣扎的他。

这没用，他沮丧地发现，反而只是让对方更兴奋了。

父亲的舌头安慰般地舔上他的脸颊，长者的照料让他口中发出呜呜的细小声音。

荒坂三郎看着之前呲牙咧嘴，现在呜呜叫唤乞求怜惜的荒坂赖宣，略有些恶意地用力将阴茎推得更深。

倒刺刺穿他儿子子宫内壁的血肉，他以缓慢地速度将阴茎推向最深，特意让身下的儿子清晰感受着倒刺如何划穿他的子宫内壁，给他的内部留下永远的印记。

他儿子在他身下痛呼着，大张着口，唾液从牙齿间流下，黑色的双眼里涌现着泪水。

伴随着阴茎深入的，还有它的胀大，他在撑开他儿子的甬道，填满他。

他看着之前痛苦的儿子覆满银色鳞片的脸上浮现出快感的红晕，阴狠地胯部后撤离开儿子的身体，然后再一戳而入，一把顶开子宫口。

胀大的阴茎离开又猛然重新进入的触感让荒坂赖宣头昏脑涨，他还没来得及处理离开后的空虚和进入的欢喜，阴茎就再次撑大他的内壁，直接进入他的子宫口。

他觉得父亲胀大的阴茎把他整个人都填满了，甚至都要把他撑破了。

他扭动着身体重新靠上父亲，银色和黑色的鳞片再次贴合，但这一次贴合的地方犹如燃起了欲望的火花。

胀大的阴茎在他身体里射出精液，然后成结牵住了他的子宫。

他将全身的银色鳞片都贴向父亲的黑色鳞片，点燃起每一处的欲望。

银白色龙尾的环绕又加上一圈，对方的黑色龙尾也弯起来缠绕上他，彼此难舍难分。

银色和黑色鳞片贴合处萌生的欲望火花发展成燎原之火，一寸又一寸地燃烧着他的精神，让他彻底成为了欲望的俘虏。

呻吟声变成了前所未有的甜腻，黑色的眼睛水光迷蒙，眼角由于极致的快感涌出泪水。

父亲的低吼声响在他的头顶，紧接着对方的舌头舔舐着他敏感的鹿角，倒刺贴合着绒毛，产生瘙痒的触感。

各处的快感彼此交织，像一张密实的网将他紧紧包裹在里面。

铺天盖地的快感让又一次的高潮随之来临，让他眼前仿佛炸出了五彩缤纷的焰火。

感官上的刺激过于激烈，让荒坂赖宣的龙形不再稳定，他的骨头再次移位变换，身体易形，重新变回了人类。

荒坂三郎发现儿子变形后也跟着变回了人类，儿子的腿缠在他的腰上，手臂紧紧环住他的后背。

恢复成人形后，欲望的折磨不再像龙形时那么严重，快感依旧健在，令荒坂赖宣的瞳孔扩大，身体继续贴合父亲。

大脑逐渐清明下来，他看着身上人那双异色的瞳孔，刚才发生的事情涌上心头，但是头脑中快感的分量远远大于理智的分量。

他闭上了眼睛，选择继续享受着高潮的余韵。

荒坂三郎捡起旁边落到青草上的一朵又一朵的樱花，将他们洒在了儿子的身上。

身上的瘙痒触感让荒坂赖宣睁开了眼睛，正好看见父亲拾起了樱花，手指伸向他的嘴唇。

他又黑又亮的眸子看向对方，眼睛里有着月亮的倒影。

父亲异色的瞳孔凝视着他，他乖巧地张开了口，含住父亲的夹着樱花的手指，舌头像蛇一样滑过对方手指的每一寸。

他心甘情愿充当了欲望的俘虏，伸出手和父亲另一只手的五指紧扣。

樱花的清香弥漫在他口中，他的舌头吸吮父亲有着茧子的手指，水声响起，父亲的手指玩弄着他的舌头。

父亲俯下身体吻上他的胸膛和腹部，牙齿咬上落在上面的樱花花瓣，再次衔起了另一朵，口中的手指抽出，转而摸上了他的胸膛。

他看着临近的嘴唇乖巧地开口，主动接过那朵樱花，与对方接吻，共同品尝着口中樱花的清香气息。

结已经生成，荒坂三郎抽出阴茎，荒坂赖宣放下了缠在父亲腰间的腿，向后慵懒地靠着树干，疲惫感席卷了他，他的手下意识地抚上了肚子。

荒坂三郎手臂环上儿子的腰间，将他抱入怀中，抚上儿子放在肚子上的手。

皎洁的月光照在两人身上，为他们描上柔和的银边。

荒坂赖宣依偎在父亲怀里，父亲低沉的声音响在他的耳畔。

“你欠我一条命，赖宣。”

“一命换一命，天经地义。”

父亲的手指插入他的指缝间，轻抚他的小腹，暗示他言语的残忍含义。

另一只手则温柔地抚摸着他的黑发，他轻哼，疲倦地靠在父亲的肩膀上就沉沉睡去。

樱花树旁的洞穴里，银龙的头躺在自己一圈一圈环绕起来的躯体上，昏沉沉地睡着，身体下面躺着一颗蛋。

黑龙用自己的躯体环绕着他，黑色的鳞片贴上银色的鳞片，被环在怀中的银龙吐出愉悦的舒缓叹息。

注：荒坂三郎在二战中受伤，左眼后来安上了银色的义眼，两只眼睛确实是一黑一白。

注：这篇和矜牙舞爪都是AU，人物和其他父子清水文不同，是位突然想开了要收拾这个叛逆儿子的父亲。

TBC


	2. 月朗风清

_ 这可是荒坂赖宣，他爹的独裁统治一日不停，他的反抗大业一日不休。 _

_ So，又一轮开始。 _

荒坂三郎抱起疲惫的荒坂赖宣，一步步走进樱花树旁的洞穴，将他放在了里面的巢穴上。

他抚摸着儿子的后颈，儿子骨骼伸展，重新变回了龙。

变回龙的荒坂赖宣醒了，黑色的眼睛睁开，茫然地看着前方，精神还在沉睡。

荒坂三郎摸上他儿子的龙头，轻轻地捋顺上面的银色鬃毛，银色的龙再次闭上了眼睛，盘起身子进入梦乡。

新城主已经失踪了整整一个晚上，按理来讲，应该立刻派人出去寻找孤身一人的城主。

可是上任荒坂大人曾有过明确的命令，一旦本人独自出城，无需跟随，跟随者斩。

分坐在两列的鹰派和雉派鸽派为是否寻找新城主的问题争得面红耳赤。

主楼的楼门突然被打开，巨大的阴影洒向大厅，影子形状诡异，如同野兽一般，庞大的身躯地盖住了两列大臣。

阴风从大门吹向大厅，凉风吹起樱花纹的纸灯，吹灭里面的灯火，大厅突然一片漆黑。

大厅瞬间寂静无声，大臣们全部转过头看向门口。

阴冷的气息从门口向里面蔓延，各位臣子纷纷微微后移。

月光照在来人的背上，为他镀上一层光边，让大臣们分外熟悉的轮廓。

来人走入大厅，步伐沉稳，姿态威严，上位者的威压从来人身上向外蓬勃涌出，提醒着各位谁才是荒坂城真正的王。

大臣们因此人身上的气场而微微颤抖，他们已经不需要点灯看此人是谁了。

雉派大臣迅速跪拜，紧接着是鸽派，鹰派面面相觑，也还是跪拜在地。

荒坂三郎没有看向他们一眼，径直走过他们，印着荒坂家徽的羽织在身后飘飞。

他坐上主座，拿着武士刀觉敲打着地面，三下响声回荡在鸦雀无声的大厅里。

“你们就是一群宵小之徒，你们中有人如稚儿被欺骗，有人被机会主义所误导。”

城主威严低沉的声音如同响在耳边的鼓声，让大臣们俯下的身躯纷纷畏缩着。

“但这些都无关紧要，重要的是，我已经归来。”荒坂三郎再次用武士刀敲打地面。

跪拜在地的大臣们整齐地将身躯沉得更低，大声感谢城主的宽宏大量。

鹰派的大臣瑟瑟发抖，害怕反攻倒算。

荒坂三郎的声音再次响起，“荒坂赖宣不再是城主，但仍然是继承人。”

鹰派的大臣赶紧高声感谢城主的宽容决定。

**一个月后** ，失踪的荒坂赖宣也回到了荒坂城，手里拿着一个篮子，篮子里的婴儿是异色双瞳。

对外的宣称是这孩子是荒坂赖宣的私生子，但民间传言称这是荒坂三郎的私生子，要不然如何解释婴儿和爷爷一样是异色双瞳。

还有一个有意思的点是继承人脖子上挂着和他父亲当年一样的宝珠。

荒坂赖宣看着端坐在主座上的荒坂三郎。

老不死轻而易举地压平了死而复生的风波，重新将权柄牢牢攥在手心，继续着他的独裁统治。

对方注意到他愤怒的视线，转过头眼神平静无波地看着他，黑白异色的瞳孔云淡风轻。

对方的满不在意让荒坂赖宣紧紧攥住手心，指甲抠破皮肤，深入血肉，鲜血从指缝间流下。

疼痛帮助他平稳心中的怒火，他转过头目视前方。

就是今天了，不能再等了。

荒坂赖宣定下自己的决定，他认为自己的身体已经恢复得差不多了，完全足以应付一场对决。

作为继承人的荒坂赖宣跟着父亲走过长廊，走向内室。

他扫了眼旁边的落地大窗户，然后直接拔出武士刀金刚，举刀挥向对方的背部。

父亲侧身躲闪，他趁机迅速变成龙将父亲撞出窗户。

父亲迫不得已变成黑龙姿态和变为银龙他一起飞出主楼，冲上天空。

飞在空中的荒坂赖宣立刻将利爪伸向父亲的背部，父亲侧身闪开，一爪子挠上他的银色身躯。

挠痕不重，只是一个提醒。

荒坂赖宣没在乎这个提醒，转过身吼叫着，再次进行攻击。

他直冲父亲而去，父亲黑白异色的竖瞳审视着他，立起爪子挥向他，打下他直冲对方而去的利爪。

他意识到对方比他更有力气，扭动着身躯，开始更加灵活的攻击。

父亲的口中吐出不满的低吼，他不管不顾地伸出爪子继续奋力向前。

父亲用利爪挡下他的爪子攻击，黑色的龙头撞向他的头。

第一次见到这种进攻方式的他毫无防备，被撞得头昏眼花。

荒坂城的市民惊讶地看着在天空漂浮的两条龙，原来上个月有人看见龙的传言是真的。

荒坂三郎迅速用他更为庞大的龙身环绕起晃神荒坂赖宣，一圈又一圈环上荒坂赖宣的腰肢，控制他儿子的动作。

就在他要像蛇一样勒紧荒坂赖宣，让他儿子缴械投降时，荒坂赖宣突然张开大口，獠牙直冲他的喉咙而来。

他立刻颈部后摆，但他儿子的速度比他还要快，牙齿直接咬进他的喉咙，没深到咬到喉骨，但深到血肉之中。

他怒吼着，松开了对儿子的缠绕，转而龙身后摆，狠狠拍向儿子，

他儿子的成长速度比他预想的要快，荒坂三郎眯起异色的竖瞳看着他儿子。

他的鲜血从儿子雪白的尖牙上向下流淌，然后在牙尖处一滴又一滴向下滴落。

他儿子的眼睛里满是杀意，鼻孔大张，喷洒着气息。

四只爪子弯曲着，爪尖对准他，仿佛在等待时机将四爪扎进他的血肉。

荒坂赖宣是真的想杀了他这个当父亲的，荒坂三郎意识到了这个事实。

他勃然大怒，黑白异色的瞳孔中涌现愤怒的浪涛。

荒坂城的市民们看着天空，黑龙和银龙打得难舍难分，他们都以为银龙会被黑龙活活勒死，没想到银龙竟然置之死地而后生了，反手一击击退黑龙。

一周前也盯着天空的人表示，这已经是第二次出现这两只飞龙了，上一次是黑龙提着白龙冲上云霄。

荒坂赖宣看着他父亲被咬破的喉咙，喉咙处的伤口在缓慢地复原，这根本不够，不足以杀死这个老不死。

荒坂赖宣偷偷观察着他的父亲，他的父亲只有一处弱点，腹部切腹的伤口。

化为龙时那一片的黑色的鳞片明显颜色更浅，几乎呈灰色。

那一处的复原能力绝对没有其他地方的皮肤那么强。

但是他父亲绝对会格外防守那一点，他需要声东击西。

荒坂赖宣张开爪子，调动所有肩膀和腿部的肌肉，直冲父亲的喉咙而去。

父亲果然上当，脖子往旁边伸去，抬起了腹部。

正中他的下怀。

他锋利的爪尖直冲他的目标而去，锐利的爪尖刺穿上面颜色更浅的鳞片，攻击着他父亲的弱点 

黑龙的吐息声阴沉恐怖，父亲异色的竖瞳紧紧盯着他，眼睛里闪耀着熊熊燃烧的愤怒大火。

荒坂赖宣毫不畏缩，舌头舔过刚才刺入对方喉咙的獠牙，舔食着上面残留的鲜血。

这是挑衅，他很清楚。他在挑衅父亲作为强者的权威。

怒火席卷着他的心头，他儿子在明晃晃地挑战他的主导地位。

他儿子不过才变为龙一个多月，恐怕连产后修复期都还没过，就自以为已经是他这位百年之身的对手了。

他儿子真的是欠缺教训，是时候将二人间巨大的实力差距展现在他儿子面前了。

荒坂赖宣呲牙咧嘴，银色的鬃毛竖立，怒目圆瞪，紧盯着父亲的一举一动。

父亲的眼睛恢复了冷静，异色的瞳孔平静无波，和当时剑术对决时一样令他不安的平静，像是暴风雨前的平静，像是致命一击前的迷惑伪装。

他专心致志地作出应战的准备。

父亲突然像他冲来，像射出的利箭，只一眨眼的功夫就已经来到了他眼前，利爪直接刺进他的小腹，指间狠戾地剜进去，牙齿则直接咬入他的喉咙。

他根本躲闪不及，他咽下痛呼，急忙扭动躯体，摆脱脖子上越来越深的牙齿。

他急忙甩尾，用力地甩向父亲的龙身，却被父亲的龙尾直接拍到一旁。

爪子胡乱地挠向对方脆弱的腹部，留下一道道疤痕，但也毫无用处，父亲咬入他喉咙的牙齿越陷越深，深到要到达他的喉骨。

他像踩入猎人捕兽夹的动物，剧烈地晃动躯体，努力地挣扎，像一条脱水的鱼奋力扑腾着，但是无济于事。

喉咙上清楚的意识提醒他牙齿离喉骨只剩一寸之遥，痛苦让他冷静下来，他后缩爪子，蓄力一击，全部冲向父亲腹部的伤口。

四爪爪尖全部进入的那一刻，父亲咬着他喉咙的牙齿松动了一刻，他立刻将爪子挖得更深。

自己腹部的痛感提醒着他对方也将利爪刺进了他的腹部。

关键时刻，他绝对不能后退。

他稳住心神，把所有的力量凝聚在刺入父亲伤口的爪子上，父亲的喘息明显更重了，他的攻击点非常正确。

父亲突然松开了他的喉咙，向后撤去，深深抠进彼此肉体的爪子，攥着鳞片下血肉一同而出。

鲜血在父亲的腹部伤口上往下流去，当然他的喉咙也好不到哪去，也在往下淌血。

父亲的眼睛观察着他，就像蛰伏在森林里的老虎，观察着他的猎物，等待时机一击致命。

如果是换做以前，那个在父亲边成长的少年，他会恐惧，但现在，作为一个反抗斗士，派系首领，他会勇往直前。

这一次，他竖起爪子主动出击，目标仍旧是他父亲腹部的伤口。

父亲侧身避过他的利爪，这一点荒坂赖宣做好了准备，立刻转动躯体跟着转身。

但他没想到的是等待他的是陷阱，沉重的龙身直接撞上他的躯体，出乎他想象的庞大力量撞得他龙身不稳，摇摇晃晃。

紧接着对方的利爪刺入他的后背鳞片，狠戾地向下滑动着，带下他的银色的鳞片。

他痛得大叫，清晰感受到利爪从他的颈部下方滑过他的背部，一直向下，经过腰直接滑到他的龙尾。

鳞片一片接一片被划破，有的甚至被锋利的爪尖直接挖了下来，在碧蓝的天空中一个接一个掉下。

阳光照上银色的鳞片，让鳞片犹如闪亮的光点，纷纷扬扬地从空中飘下。

荒坂城里的市民惊奇地看着这一幕，闪亮的光点从银龙身上飘下。

两道血痕呈现在他的后背，涌出的大量鲜血染红了他背部中间的银色鬃毛，鲜血从他银白的鳞片上向下汩汩流淌着。

鲜血的大量流失让他的力气随之流逝，他惊恐地发现自己对龙身的控制在减弱，驾驭不了肌肉的他歪歪扭扭地向地上飞去。

紧接着就是父亲的爪子扣入他脊背的触觉。

糟了，他父亲又要像上次那样用后背的爪子控制他。

他急忙摇晃躯体，摆脱身后的利爪，父亲却将另外一只爪子也挖入他的后背，下半身扭转，下肢两个爪子抓上他的腹部。

父亲灼热的呼吸吐在他的后背，对方的舌头舔上了他的血痕，从上舔到下，舌头经过的地方仿佛有火苗燃起。

亲吻伤口相当于确定赢家输家，强弱确定后就是发情。

荒坂赖宣感觉到他在被强制发情，内心的欲火再度燃起，燃烧着他的理智。

他急忙挣扎着，他不甘心再做父亲的胯下之臣，那简直就是在侮辱他的尊严。

他扭动着躯体，银色的爪子在空中舞动着，龙头摇晃着，试图躲避身后的舔吻。

但父亲只是将他控制得更紧，黑色的身躯贴向他的后背，黑色的鳞片如同温暖的火源，让他忍不住想要靠近。

他紧紧咬住牙齿，控制自己的冲动，深深呼吸平缓体内的欲火。

父亲的獠牙轻轻触上的他颈部下面的伤口，如同威慑，让他忍不住一缩，害怕对方的獠牙刺入他的伤口。

恐惧随后被快感取代，舌头贴上他的伤口，舔上后颈下方的伤口，倒刺划过，刺激得他轻哼，身体贴向背上的人。

银色的鳞片贴上黑色的鳞片，贴合处温暖且舒适，让他舒服地长叹。

欲望还是战胜了理智。

荒坂赖宣主动抬头顶向对方的下巴，银色的鬃毛蹭起父亲的喉咙，宣告着自己的服从。

父亲抓上他腹部的爪子在他的鳞片上轻柔地滑动着，犹如人类形态时手指的爱抚。

他温顺地开启了自己的腹部鳞片，迎接着父亲的爪子。

爪子伸进了他的穴口，尖锐的爪尖碰上内壁，让他害怕得后靠和身后人贴得更紧。

父亲的爪子小心翼翼地往里面探索着，三个爪尖都伸了进去。

横着的那个爪尖则搭上了他穴口边上的细嫩鳞片，在上面滑动着，把他银白鳞片刺激成了淡淡的粉色。

三个爪子远远不够粗，他不满足地轻哼，龙尾拍打着黑龙。

父亲抽出爪子，下半身扭过来正对着他，他欢喜地主动迎上对方，腹部银色的鳞片蹭上黑色的鳞片。

对方鳞片在打开，他焦急地用鬃毛蹭着身上人，催促着对方。

父亲的笑声响在他头顶，牙齿轻轻咬上了他的鹿角，快感促使着他直接将穴口贴向对方，主动地吞入了父亲的阴茎。

阴茎进入的那一刻，他满足地长叹。

沉浸在下腹满足感的他放松了对身体的控制，龙身耷拉下向地上落去。

父亲的龙尾立刻缠上他，爪子扣上他的腰肢，将他重新带上天空。

身上人忙着向上飞去，他趁机主动地后撤腰身，脱离阴茎，然后再次迎上，包裹住它，他感受到父亲托着他向上飞去的步伐明显一滞。

被快感搅和得昏昏沉沉的荒坂赖宣以为自己做对了，继续主动地吞吐着对方的生殖器，父亲威胁的低吼声响在他头顶。

他无视了威胁，继续摸索着探索自己的欲望，父亲的龙尾将他缠得更紧。

就在他刚脱离对方阴茎的那一刻，对方胯部突然用力，阴茎长驱直入，到达他主动吞吐时根本到不了的深度。

他小声呻吟着，银白龙尾轻轻扫着父亲的黑色龙尾，表达着自己的喜悦。

父亲扭过头看向他的脸颊，他皱起眉头，有水色的迷蒙黑瞳望向他父亲的黑白异瞳，父亲眼里翻涌着的欲望令他心底萌生出期待。

他伸出舌头主动舔上对方的獠牙，希望对方显露更多，父亲伸出舌头回应他。

倒刺贴合倒刺，每一次的脱离和重逢都激发出不可思议的瘙痒和快感。

他更主动地靠向父亲的冲撞，冲撞顶上他敏感点时，他发出一声高亢的呻吟。

沉浸在欲望里的荒坂赖宣彻底失去了对龙身的控制，他在变形，变回人类。

荒坂三郎看着正在变回人类的荒坂赖宣，之前他儿子杀气浓浓意在置他于死地的身影还萦绕在他的脑海里。

这一次，他不会像上次那样照顾儿子，跟着对方变回人类。

变回人类的荒坂赖宣害怕坠落，两腿紧紧夹住父亲的龙身，细嫩的大腿内壁贴上光滑的鳞片，鳞片比肌肤更高的温度让他浑身暖洋洋的。

双臂环上父亲的躯体，抓上了对方脊背上的鬃毛，父亲的爪子托住他的后背，龙身盘上他防止他掉落。

人类的甬道根本容纳不下龙的生殖器，巨大的阴茎撑破了他的嫩肉，鲜血从后穴往下流淌，他疼得痛呼，手指将父亲的鬃毛抓得更紧。

与痛苦紧随的还有肿胀感，极致的肿胀感，下体被对方彻底撑开，嫩肉契合着对方，不留一丝一毫的缝隙。

这种认知让他兴奋，双腿磨蹭着龙鳞，希望对方继续顶弄。

荒坂三郎观察着荒坂赖宣，被他撑开的荒坂赖宣脸上浮现出红晕，眼角被快感逼出眼泪，黑色的眼睛里满是对他的渴望。

荒坂赖宣湿润的红唇轻启，呼唤着他，“父亲”。

儿子前所未有的粘腻声音让他再次挺动，顶进儿子紧致的人类甬道，有了鲜血的润滑，这一次更加地轻松。

他的龙爪伸向对方的嘴唇，儿子仰起脖子，顺从地张开嘴含住他锋利的爪尖。

只要他想，他就可以让尖利的爪子捅破对方的喉咙。

他的儿子敞开自己最脆弱的部分，毫无防备地呈现给他。

这份认知让他忍不住更用力地顶弄着攀在他身上的儿子。

荒坂赖宣含着父亲的龙爪，父亲的弯起爪子，收起尖利的爪尖，他的舌头舔上对方温热的龙鳞。

父亲又一下猛烈地顶入让他高亢地呻吟，他清晰地感受着细小的鳞片如何撑开他的内壁。

他合上嘴唇吸吮起对方的龙爪，没含住的唾液从嘴角留下，透明的液体从他红润的嘴唇上滑下，流过他的下颚。

父亲的灼热吐息喷洒在他的脸颊，带着倒刺的舌头舔上他的嘴角，舔过他流下的唾液，最后舔弄着他的喉结。

父亲舌头上的倒刺令他的银色鳞片在脸上若隐若现。 

儿子口腔内壁的炎热连同着内壁的紧致令荒坂三郎托起儿子飞得更高。

荒坂赖宣紧紧攀着父亲，黑龙带着他直上云霄，穿过层层白云。

天际线上金色的太阳浩大壮丽，浅蓝的天空逐渐变深，像是画师在不断调色，从蔚蓝变成深蓝。

闪烁的辰星出现在天空之中，从零星点点到布满整个天空，他第一次看到如此密密麻麻的星星。

辽阔无垠的视野令他心中激荡，不禁将父亲缠得更紧。

父亲搭在他身后的爪子抠入了他的后背，将他固定，他痛呼地同时手指攥紧了父亲的鬃毛。

他抚摸着父亲柔软的毛发，缓解着后背的痛苦，父亲从他口中抽出爪子。

口中的空虚让他将脸颊靠向温暖的黑色鳞片，他心满意足地抱紧父亲，迎合父亲的冲撞。

正在他沉浸在快感中时，父亲突然带着他向下飞去，他迅速地向地面坠去。

失重的恐惧感让他收紧后穴将对方的阴茎含得更紧，让他清晰地感知着体内的胀大。

荒坂赖宣看着经过的飞鸟变得越来越小，头顶的蓝色天空越来越远。

对坠落在地的害怕令他紧张地叫喊着，父亲的阴茎抽离了他的身体。

水声突然响起，父亲进入水面溅起的水花嘣在他的头顶。

紧接着他就也跟着坠入了湖水之中，身上的皮肤显露鳞片减缓着冲击，肺部在改变，适应着水下。

这时，父亲的阴茎才再次进入他体内，胀大的阴茎一瞬间撑满他。

温热的细小鳞片贴上他敏感的内壁，繁盛的快感让他再次睁开双眼。

他睁开眼看见了碧蓝的池水，看见了自由游动的银色鱼群，看见了海底石头上随海波飘荡的绿色海草。

父亲带着他游过鱼群，速度逐渐放慢，他放下攥着父亲鬃毛的手，转而伸向小鱼。

鱼儿轻盈地钻过他的指间，滑溜溜地的感觉。

他伸向海底，感受着水草划过他的手掌带来的瘙痒，感受着湖水在指间的流动。

父亲将在按在湖底一处巨石之上，他欣赏着上方被太阳照得波光粼粼的湖面，感受到父亲凝视他的目光。

刚才见过壮阔景象还回荡在他心上，父亲托着他来到九天之上看波澜壮阔的天空，抓着他飞到碧蓝湖面之下看美丽的湖底景象。

荒坂赖宣嘴角上弯，对父亲展露出一个真挚的微笑。

他看着父亲里涌现着爱意的异色双瞳，更多年少时的亲情回忆翻飞到脑海，心里翻滚着暖流。

他轻声道出了父亲的名字，“三郎”，黑色的眼神清明地看向父亲。

这是他做出的决定。

父亲的冲撞不再留情，每一下都有着将他钉在石头上的力度，他也不再控制自己，全身心地接纳着父亲。

双腿缠上父亲的龙身，手臂环上父亲的龙身，后背靠着巨石，满心欢喜地承受着每一个冲撞。

口中的呻吟甜腻而迷人，称呼在父亲和三郎间几经变动，荒坂赖宣彻底敞开了自己的身体。

父亲的舌头舔上他的脸颊，他主动靠上舌头，承接着舌头上的倒刺。

倒刺滑过他脸上若隐若现的美丽银鳞。

脸上的瘙痒感让他双腿缠紧父亲的龙躯，收紧自己的后穴，紧紧包裹着父亲。

在父亲顶到最深处时他积极地变回了龙形，让父亲顶进他的子宫口，银色的尾巴缠上父亲黑色的尾巴。

银色躯体紧紧贴着黑色躯体，心甘情愿让欲望之火燃遍他全身，他畅快地呻吟。

父亲的龟头卡住他的子宫入口，再次在他体内成结。

他欢喜地将龙尾缠得更紧，让从脖颈到腰肢到下体再到尾巴一寸寸与父亲贴合。

银色的鬃毛温顺地蹭上父亲的下巴，露出自己的后颈，父亲的獠牙一口咬入，疼痛混杂着快感，激荡的欢愉像潮水一浪又一浪拍打着他。

精液进入体内时他伸出舌头激动地和父亲接吻。

他们四爪紧扣，躯体紧贴，一起享受着高潮的余韵。

他们一起游向湖面，飞出湖水，抖落着身上的水珠，落在岸旁，变回人形。

父亲重新变回灰色的头发耷拉下来，发尾依旧湿润，异色的双瞳瞳孔放大，手指描摹着他的眼睛。

父亲俯身，灼热的呼吸吐在他的鼻子上，令他脸上再次泛起红晕，“赖宣，为我再生一个吧。”

他看着父亲不再深沉难测，而是向他敞开，展露爱意的眼睛，抬起脑袋吻上对方的嘴唇，作为自己的回应。

父亲的手轻抬他的下巴，细碎的亲吻从嘴唇向下而去，吻上他的下巴，吻过他的脖颈，吻上他胸膛上大大小小的伤疤。

他的手插入父亲的灰色头发，感受父亲发丝的柔软触感，腿将父亲的腰缠得更紧，另一只手抚上父亲有着伤痕的后背。

他感受着父亲的胀大的结勾住他的子宫，一波又一波的精液喷进他的子宫，他的后脑勺靠上泥土，高声地呻吟。

父亲的亲吻来到他拱起的脖子，吸吮着他的喉结，他的手抓上父亲的背部肌肉，手指在上面滑过。

荒坂赖宣抬眸看向头顶的茂密的树枝，金色的阳光从树枝的厚密的叶子间穿过，正好洒进他的眼睛。

成结期结束，他转移视线看向父亲，父亲正注视着他，一银一黑的眼睛里是他的影子。

荒坂赖宣的手臂紧紧环上荒坂三郎，他收紧夹在腰上的腿，抬起上身主动吻上了父亲。

叶片间的阳光照在这对再次缠绵的父子身上，在上面撒上一个又一个金色光点。

END/TBC

待写清单：龙/龙(√)，龙/人(√)，生蛋(×)，孵蛋(×)，龙珠(×)

以后可能会更吧。

顺道整个群宣，荒坂赖宣是0，至于1？随便，V啦，他爹，他哥啦，他妹妹啦，等等，都可以。

欢迎感兴趣的来玩：826300080

说出来各位可能不敢相信，原本脑洞只是个剑术对决而已，胜者为王，败者暖床，就这么简单，但之后我想起了赖宣自认为龙的那个梗，就给加进去了。

∵荒坂赖宣涉及的主要元素是龙（组建的帮派名钢铁之龙，衬衫袖子印着鱼鳞，鲤鱼过了龙门就会化身为龙）

∴荒坂赖宣是龙

又∵我要写的是荒坂父子

∴荒坂三郎也是龙

荒坂三郎设定上更像是90年代照片里头发灰白，脸上挂着高深莫测微笑那位。


End file.
